Quirk Under Pressure
by xZealHakune
Summary: Yasuke Nagasuki has always wanted to become a hero but after a chance encounter as a kid he hasn't been able to use his Quirk without suffering a panic attack. But can a person not willing to use their Quirk really be a hero? Maybe attending the school of Heroes U.A. will help him find out. Class 1-B centric fic.
1. Yasuke Nagasuki: Origin

**Quirk Under Pressure Chapter 1: Yasuke Nagasuki: Origin**

" _Look mommy!" A young boy exclaimed as he tugged on his mother's shirt, in his other hand was a purple rubber ball._

" _Not right now dear, mommy's busy." The woman said as she ruffled her son's hair a bit before returning to her phone and speaking to it. The boy never understood what language she was in when she talked to people on her phone, she would always say something different every time he asked her._

 _The boy pouted before turning back to his rubber ball and bouncing it on the sidewalk that he and his mother were walking on. His pout was replaced with a childish electrical spark in his youthful mind as he took the ball up with his hands._

 _He unwrapped his hands from the ball and cheered as the boy remained suspended in air, with nothing to keep it up. He slapped it, but it didn't move, it remained suspended._

" _Mommy, mommy look!"_

" _Not now, Yasuke." His mom paused her conversation before starting over._

 _The boy's pout returned, and he turned back to the ball still frozen in air. Abruptly, the ball began to fall before flying to the right quickly, as if it had been pushed by some imaginary force._

 _The boy ran after it, leaving his mom's side. He grinned as he picked the ball up again. He still didn't really understand what his Quirk was but that meant he could be like All Might. Like every kid his age, he wanted to be a hero._

 _His thought track was interrupted as a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. He felt a strange burning sensation sting him a bit as the hand picked him up._

" _Alright! Settle down!" The owner of the hand shouted, his voice was tired, but deep._

" _Let me go!" Yasuke exclaimed as the man held an arm around his neck. Yasuke struggled around in the man's arms but he didn't move._

 _The man chuckled a bit, "Stop struggling kid. One false move and I won't be afraid to bite." The man then turned to the police who pointed their guns at him. The man smirked as he pointed the kid in the direction of the cops._

" _And that goes for you guys too! You already know my Quirk, let me just walk away and nothing goes wrong."_

 _Yasuke gulped as he began shaking in fear. A villain was holding him hostage… he looked at the police turning their guns in his direction. Yasuke was just a boy at this point, he wouldn't realize till he was older that they were pointing the guns at the villain and not him._

" _Mommy!" He sobbed as he shuffled a bit more in the man's grasp._

" _I said quit it!" The man yelled at he held his grasp on the kid even more._

" _Remain calm, young child." The police attempted to reassure still holding his gun towards the villain. "Let the child go, Vanda!"_

 _The man began to walk away from the police, keeping the child pointed towards them. Yasuke hadn't stopped his attempts of struggling in the man's hold._

" _That's right, I'm just going to walk away and you're just going to stand there." The man laughed as the police remained still. He continued to walk further and further towards the city._

" _Oh my god, that's my son!" A cry came from the civilians that had surrounded the scene. Mommy dropped her phone on the ground and rushed forward next to the police. "Please help him!" She sobbed._

" _Mommy!" The kid cried as his shuffling doubled seeing his mother. His tears were still falling but he was getting more and more desperate. "Let me go!" He shouted before biting into the man's arms. The man let go in pain before cursing._

" _You brat!" He rubbed his arm for a second before he pulled out a knife._

 _He chased towards his mother, tears still falling, as he passed by the police. Yasuke turned around from his mommy to see the man pull out a knife and just drop it. Yasuke's eyes then widened in horror as the knife fell to the ground before suddenly launching towards him at high speeds._

 _He would never forget the feeling of the knife piercing the area on his shoulder where he felt the burning sensation or the cry he would give. His sobs had been so loud that he couldn't hear the various gun shots that came soon._

 _Yasuke learned here something that no child really thought about._

 _In a world where there was everyone blessed by these powers known as Quirks, heroes used their Quirks for good and the bad guys did bad._

 _It was here Yasuke found out that Quirks, no matter how weak or powerful, could be used for evil._

* * *

"Mr. Nagasuki!" His teacher yelled and Yasuke's head snapped up as he was distracted from his zoning out.

His light brown, wavy hair sailed as he rubbed his likewise light brown eyes. Yasuke was 5'8'', not too small or too tall.

"What?" He asked with a little annoyance in his tone, that he seeped out on purpose.

"What did I say about the attitude?" He heard her say and he rolled his eyes in peeved off manner. "Now, what high school are you going to apply for?"

He looked around to make sure that everyone was watching before placing a smug smirk across his face, "U.A's Hero Course! Isn't that obvious?"

The class launched into murmurs and gossip at the words.

"Nagasuki at U.A? Good riddance!"

"Can he even pass if he doesn't use his Quirk?"

"I'll be the first to pass without using a Quirk!" Yasuke replied as he painted a smug grin on his face, he leaned back in his seat and laughed.

"Sure… are we even sure you have a Quirk?" Another classmate questioned and soon the entire class looked at Yasuke with interest.

"Well duh!" He exclaimed.

"Then prove it!" Someone else yelled and soon the entire class was nodding.

Yasuke remained silent for a bit, thinking on how he could keep his act was like this for 30 seconds or so before he finally spoke, "Nah!"

The entire class just shrugged and returned to their teacher. Yasuke nodded feeling content with the act he had just put on. Everyone knew him as the annoying guy who always declared he would be a hero without using his Quirk and he'd like to keep it that way.

It wasn't like he didn't have quirk. He just… preferred not to use it, so whenever anyone asked why he wouldn't use it he would make some excuse, which usually in his mind was perfect.

He packed up his belongings at the end of the day and walked out of the school alone, as it was every day.

He preferred to not have any friends… yup, none. He didn't want any anyway, he told himself. There was less of a chance that anyone would get hurt by him if he was by himself, so he made it a fact that everybody disliked him even though he felt bad about the process that he did it.

As he opened the door of the home his mother and he lived in. The small home was nothing special and from the occupation his mom worked you'd normally expect him to live in a big house, but his mother preferred to live simply.

He was met with silence. Shrugging, he figured that his mother wasn't back from her overseas trip to some country. She was a diplomat, so she would always be travelling to some foreign place but for now he couldn't care less.

With the U.A exam coming up, his eyes were on the prize of being accepted into the school of heroes. He was truthful when he said that he wouldn't use his Quirk during the testing.

 _I can totally make it in without having to use my Quirk!_ He told himself.

* * *

Yasuke couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face when he walked towards the entrance of U.A. He had always dreamed of coming here and he was finally here! He wasn't exactly accepted into the school, yet but he was sure he would get in.

He took one last look at the building before walking into the line where people would receive the information for what rooms they would be going to for their assessments.

"Hurry up!" Someone from behind him asked and Yasuke turned around to see a person his age with long, grey hair and some strange pale thing around both his eyes. The man growled revealing sharp teeth, "You're next in line!"

Yasuke turned to the front to see a receptionist beckoning him over, and Yasuke bit back a "sorry" before walking up.

"Good morning, what course are you applying for?" The receptionist asked.

"Hero Course, please." He said politely, he usually didn't keep his rude façade around people he wouldn't be around for long.

"Please make your way down the right hallway. Make sure you know which rooms you're in for both parts of the assessment." The receptionist informed him.

Yasuke looked at the card mailed to all students who were taking the hero course. He was in Room B for both assessments.

He nodded and thanked the receptionist before walking down the hallway. If his ears were correct the man behind him was applying for the hero course as well.

* * *

Yasuke exhaled to calm his nerves as he stopped along with the other students who were waiting for the assessment to start. He wasn't sure why he was feeling nervous, he was confident he could pass the assessment with flying colors without his Quirk, or at least that's what he thought.

The gates in front of all the students were locked, and inside would be where the robots that would they face would be roaming.

His hands trembled as they gripped his black sweatpants. _I mean… how hard could this possibl-_

"Nervous about the exam? Me too." A voice drawled and Yasuke jolted in surprise at the sudden voice. The voice came from a girl with light blue eyes and white hair.

"Sorry, a lot of people say that I'm a little quiet when I approach them." The girl continued still maintaining her melancholic tone. "Well, good luck." She walked forward with her arms out as if she were zombie.

 _That was weird…_ The boy thought before something rang in his ears.

His thoughts were cut off by a loud voice over the intercom, " **READY? GO!"** Yasuke was stumped by the sudden announcement and looked around as many other shared his confusion. **"What you thought there would be a countdown? In the real-world heroes aren't alerted whenever a villain attack!"**

The crowd shuffled into action and many rushed forward, Yasuke included, looking for their enemies insides the gates. There was mix of excitement, panic, and chaos within the crowd as the surged forward.

Within seconds the sounds of destroyed robots echoed throughout the land and Yasuke looked around in shock.

He gulped before rushing forward in search of robots, "I'll take first place even without using my quirk!" The sound was lost to many others who were occupied with robots but for Yasuke the yell had done its job. The lie had filled him with the confidence he needed to move forward.

* * *

"Am I hearing things, right?" Present Mic asked as he cleaned his ears with his pinky. "Did that kid just say he was going to take first place without his Quirk?" He chuckled a bit.

"That's impossible, he's just bluffing." Cementoss replied as his eyes scanned the students frantically defeating robots.

"He's already in last place since he hasn't defeated a single robot." Snipe voiced.

"Maybe he is bluffing but how interesting for him to say that… Ectoplasm what is this student's Quirk?" Nezu asked with piqued curiosity as he took a sip of tea.

Ectoplasm pushed a few buttons on the tablet which was connected to the cameras that scanned the practical assessment area. He moved to area B before homing in on the boy and tapping on him to pull up some information.

"Yasuke Nagasuki, Quirk: Chronostasis." Ectoplasm replied as the screen finished loading.

"Well if that's his quirk then he should be able to get a few rescue points but unless he has some crazy strength of his own he won't get too many villain points." Aizawa commented as he watched the boy. "But if he's not willing to use his quirk he's better off not coming here."

"What an interesting student we've found…" Nezu muttered before taking another sip. "Well let's talk about this Katsuki Bakugou who is leading the charge…"

* * *

True to his word, Yasuke Nagasuki hadn't used his Quirk. He was still running around trying to find a robot to defeat. His eyes landed on a one pointer that was not being targeted by other students in favor of more rewarding robots nearby.

He chucked at his luck before darting forward with a fist reeled back and launching it forward. The punch connected to the robot's side, and a small sound of the collision came from it, but the robot continued rolling forward on its wheel. The robot suddenly sparked to life and it backed up from Yasuke before barreling forward towards him at high speeds.

Yasuke was sent flying backwards from the impact of the robot tackling him. He gasped for air and stumbled onto his feet quickly when he saw the robot preparing to barrel towards him once more.

 _Maybe I can trip it from the side?_ He thought as the robot sped towards him once again, Yasuke prepared to roll to the side but a blur of orange hair came in his sights.

A girl, with orange hair put to a pony tail on the side and large green eyes, dashed forward and spread her hands apart before her hands enlarged. She then moved them together unleashing a mighty clap that destroyed the robot and stopping its collision course with Yasuke.

"Sorry about that." The girl apologized to him before darting off in search of other robots.

Yasuke mentally cursed at his slowness at defeating the robot. He looked around for other robots frantically, panic in his eyes. Time was running out and he could tell. _I can still do this without my Quirk!_ He told himself but didn't feel the surge of confidence the words usually would've given him. _Maybe not first place but second place? Third place maybe even?_

His earlier courage faltered as he watched his lies crumble around him. He was an idiot to think that he would be able to do this without his quirk. He was an idiot to even show up here, he frowned as he looked at his Quirk.

 _Maybe if I use my Quirk…_ He thought before shaking his head from the forming idea. Using his Quirk would cause him nothing but trouble that he didn't feel like facing.

And just as Yasuke began to give up, the sound of loud stomps echoed through the field. Broken from his trance, Yasuke turned to the area where the booming came from and his eyes widened in shock.

Not that far away from him, a massive robot was trekking across the battleground crushing anything in its way. This was the one pointer that the informer was telling him about in the pre-assessment room. Yasuke had began so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the footsteps till they were this close.

His eyes darted around in search of anybody nearby and he was met with almost none, most people had probably ran away the second the robot appeared before his eyesight.

Most people…

Yasuke's eyes widened in shock as he watched the girl with big hands from earlier scaling the massive robot. Was she insane or something?

She gripped the forearm of the robot with her enlarged hands before scaling higher and higher until she reached the shoulder. She stumbled a bit as the robot took another step forward, shaking her in the process.

She enlarged her hand again and took a chop towards the robot's neck, but nothing happened. Yasuke could see the girl wince in slight pain at the armor of the robot.

The robot's arm lifted, and it moved its hand to slam onto the shoulder the girl was on. Yasuke gasped as the girl jumped to avoid the hand before beginning to free fall. She grasped the side of the robot's arm with her enlarged hand but couldn't get enough of a grip to stay in place, she slowed descent, but she was still plummeting.

She reeled back both her hands before slamming them together as she got close to the ground which kicked up a gust of wind that slowed her descent even more. She still hit the ground leg first, but it seemed that she had slowed her descent enough to where she wasn't too hurt.

"Watch out!" Yasuke yelled to the girl as she staggered from suddenly dropping to the ground. She couldn't she it from her angle of vision, but the robot's hand was reaching forward towards her.

She looked at Yasuke in bewilderment before turning behind her to see the robot's gigantic hand reaching forward. She started before attempting to rush forward but she couldn't move to far. She clutched her knee in pain.

 _Did she sprain her ankle_? Yasuke thought in surprise as he watched the girl. _Damnit, she's not going to make it out in time._

She moved to use her enlarged hands to dart away but Yasuke was sure the robot would still be able to grab her. A look of panic flashed in her eyes and something clicked in Yasuke's mind.

The image of him running away from that person who had held him hostage, the feeling of terror as the knife darted towards him, and the pain he felt all came rushing to his mind.

Yasuke dashed forward, not sure where the sudden speed came from, with a tunnel vision on the robot's hand. He stumbled a bit in his run but slammed his hand to touch the side of the zero-point robot's hand before it could grab the girl.

A shiver ran up Yasuke's body as he felt his Quirk take effect. The robot froze in place and the hand which was just a few inches away from grabbing the girl, froze in place around her.

Why was he willing to use his Quirk now of all places? He didn't know but he saw the panic in the girl's eyes and he moved.

It had been a while since he used his Quirk, but it still worked as it did before. Chronostasis, anything he touched with all five fingers would be frozen in time temporarily. Yasuke took a chance to size up the robot before assuming that it was easily over 100 pounds, meaning the time freeze would last a second or two.

Yasuke stammered in a haste, "G-get a-away now! It w-won't last for long!" He gave one final look at the girl before shakily running, covering his mouth as he did so.

* * *

The girl blinked at the frozen robot that had almost gotten her. Not taking any chances, she believed the boy's words and moved out of the range of the robot's grasp. She ran away using her hands to hop away quickly, hightailing it even faster as she heard the robot whir back to life as if nothing had ever happened.

She looked around for the boy who had saved her, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Yasuke fell onto the ground in a reckless manner and grasped at the ground as he looked down. His breaths were rapid and drew in tons of air as he began to hyperventilate. He had used his Quirk and boy was he regretting it.

Thoughts began to rush forward into his head. Thoughts of hurting people, hurting anyone with his Quirk. The despair he always tried to avoid had returned.

 _I'm not going to do anything bad!_ He tried to reassure himself to no avail. _I'm not going to hurt anyone!_ He mentally exclaimed.

He looked at his hands and tried to cease the shaking, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes fiercely trying to fight back the tears welling in his eyes.

He begged for the thoughts to stop, he wasn't sure whether he was begging mentally or verbally, as he was too focused on the thoughts, but he begged.

A violent image came to his mind and something surged forward from Yasuke's stomach. He threw up whatever he had eaten for breakfast that morning.

Ever since that day he had been in that villain's grasp, he hadn't been able to use his Quirk without the thought that he would just snap and use his Quirk to hurt someone entering his mind. Not without the thought of doing violent things. He felt pathetic for having the thoughts, but he couldn't stop it.

His Quirk wasn't the most violent, but that day had taught him that any person's Quirk could be used for evil.

He knew it an irrational thing and he was sure that he didn't want to use his Quirk to harm but that didn't help. The thoughts still scared him, and he was always filled with the thought of "what if" whenever he tried to reassure himself that everything would be alright, and he would get scared all over again. The thought sometimes invaded his mind if he hadn't used his Quirk and it was just as scary, but the main trigger for the thought was just activating his Quirk.

So, he pledged that he would just never use his Quirk again, even if he continued forward with his dream of becoming a hero.

He could say the invasive thoughts were the reason why he wanted to become a hero now. He wanted to show himself that he could use his Quirk for good and only good if he became one. Which was redundant to him in hindsight because he still hadn't gotten over the fear of using his power.

" **TIME UP!"**

Yasuke wiped his tears and the cold sweat that had formed on his visage while he staggered to his feet, using the side of the building for leverage.

He had failed… he wasn't going to be able to become a hero and he wasn't going to be able to prove to himself that he could use his Quirk for good and good alone.

It was the first time in a long time that his lies had failed him. Because even as he tried to lie to himself at night that he had passed the test, he knew that it wasn't realistic. It wouldn't be the last time that his lies failed him, however.

* * *

"Oh my god! Am I seeing this right?" Present Mic exclaimed as he watched Yasuke throw up on screen. His sunglasses were pulled down as he had to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Is he having a panic attack?" Cementoss asked as he watched the boy with a look of concern on his face. "Should we go and get him?"

"No, I think he'll be fine." Nezu squeaked as he took a sip of his drink. His interest had been piqued now. "I wonder if a panic attack is the side effect from his Quirk?"

"Nope. He would've listed it on his application." Snipe informed, the applicants were instructed to include the drawbacks of their Quirks.

"Then is it a mental problem?" Nezu wondered.

"If so that would explain why he was so reluctant to use it in the first place, if he has problems using his Quirk, however, I'm not sure that U.A is the place for him." Aizawa informed critically, before shaking his head. "So, for saving the girl known as Itsuka Kendo from the zero-pointer, how many rescue points do we reward him?"

"Well let's assume that he didn't use his Quirk on the basis that he would suffer a panic attack. A feat that is difficult for anybody. I'd say…" Nezu began as his tail swung calmly behind him.

* * *

A week later, Yasuke opened his mailbox to receive the mail. He scanned through the letter expecting the usual, letters from his mom overseas, letters for his mother in fancy government format, a letter from U.A addressed to him. He shuffled back inside and set the mail down on top of the other letters his mother would open when she returned before yawning.

Wait… a letter from U.A addressed to him?!

With a jolt Yasuke ripped the letter into his grasp. His excitement high ended as he remembered that he had likely failed the test. U.A had to inform people that they had failed the test too.

With a sigh, he opened his letter and watched a strange pod fall out. He bent down to grab it before it sparked to life and a hologram projected from its center.

"If you are receiving this letter then you took the annual U.A enrollment examination!" The man in the hologram beamed and Yasuke watched with piqued interest as he saw the Symbol of Peace, All Might appear.

"If you are receiving this letter than I am glad to inform you that… YOU HAVE PASSED THE EXAM!"

All Might continued speaking but Yasuke zoned out as the words registered into his mind. He had passed? He passed?! How, he didn't even defeat any villains or anything! He snapped from his trance as his question was answered.

"-meaning that you receive points also for the judges ranking how you used your abilities to rescue others!"

So, using his Quirk to save that girl was the actual reason he had passed? He looked to his arms and blinked. That meant that he needed his quirk to pass, he felt a weird sense of excitement and sadness enter his body before he shook the sadness away.

"Here is the scoring for the event!"

Yasuke's eyes darted across the small board on the hologram showing the practical exam leaderboard.

 _Number 9. Yasuke Nagasuki_

 **A/N: Ok so this A/N is going to be a tad bit long for all the things that are going to be discussed.**

 **First, the Class 1-B is going to be the main characters of this fanfiction. I do this with the knowledge that most of their Quirks are not explained in canon and their personalities even less so. What is the importance of this? It means I'm going to be taking liberties in how the characters are: their Quirks, their backstories, personalities, everything. If you're not comfortable with this fact than this isn't the fanfic for you because I'm essentially adding non-canon elements to these characters. For example, Setsuna Tokage's quirk in the manga is Lizard Tail Cut. I could not imagine any ability that could match this, so I decided to change it to a Quirk known as Lizard Form.**

 **Second, I don't want to take Class 1-A's spotlight from them. So, I may not be shifting the USJ Arc to Class 1-B, and the Hero Killer Arc is not going to be filled with Class 1-B characters (Meaning it'll probably be mentioned but not featured). They could be, but I'd have to find a way.**

 **Third, expect OCs in this fanfiction. Heroes, Villains, normal people, the list is going to build but we won't have to worry about this early on. This also means, Original Arcs!**

 **Fourth, why did I pick a main character OC for this fanfic? I originally planned on using Izuku for this, but I decided against it because of the sub plot that One For All Izuku would bring into the story. A different quirk Izuku could've been done but I wanted a character completely new that fit the MC mold and with an interesting Quirk. Plus, I think the fact that Yasuke can't use his quirk without such a panic attack is a fantastic stepping stone for a character to overcome so I'll enjoying writing that.**

 **Building on, One For All/All For One, and the League of Villains will be a re-occurring mention in the story most likely and not central to the plot. Class 1-B doesn't have much connection to it besides the Summer Training Camp Arc and I don't want to bring it into the story, especially since Izuku isn't the main character. They may some impact on Arcs, because All For One has heavy implications on future arcs in the present story, but nothing too big for now.**

 **Fifth, Chronostasis will be explained in depth as time goes on but for now just know that it's pretty much not a strictly combat quirk, its more versatile if anything depending on the user. And there will be a way that Yasuke uses it that reflects his character.**

 **Sixth, there is an in-story reason why Itsuka Kendo attacked the zero-pointer. I didn't just have it there so Yasuke could get his chance at getting accepted into U.A. It'll be explained in the actual plot when we get there.**

 **Seventh, in the terms of pairings, I have no plans and to be honest this is my first fanfic using an OC as a main character and I feel like planning on ships this quickly will ruin plans I have for characters. So, it's possible but not the focus.**

 **Eighth, I will be accepting fan interpretations of the quirks for Class 1-B, so feel free to suggest.**

 **Ninth, I'm hoping to flesh out a lot of Class 1-B's characters so feel free to request what characters you'd like to see. I'm hoping to copy Horikoshi's style of fleshing out the lesser focused characters while doing it good.**

 **Tenth, I've decided to remove Sen Kaibara from the story. The Class needs 20 people to function properly and it was either him or Shihai Kuroiro. I decided on Shihai staying because he has a cool design and potentially a cool Quirk to work with.**

 **Lastly, why did I try and tackle this task? I hope this gives me some valuable experience with writing a large group of characters in a modern fantasy setting!**

 **So, with that out of the way! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stick around for more. If you have any questions, or some constructive critiques please drop them in the reviews. Thanks!**


	2. The First Lie Broken

**Quirk Under Pressure Chapter 2: The First Lie Broken**

A smile graced Yasuke's lips as he stood in front of the U.A school building for what he couldn't believe was the second time. He was here but this time he was an actual student. He gripped his pants with his shaky hands as he stared at the front building in awe.

He nodded fiercely as he walked in, this was his time to prove to himself that he would never use his Quirk for evil and he would make that known.

He looked at the large door which had the marking **1-B** in blue wording. He did a double take at his acceptance letter, yup, he was here in the Class 1-B. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it with a haste. As the door opened he was met with the sound of lots of talking.

The room was filled with what would be his classmates and he scanned around to see anybody he recognized. There was the guy with the thing around his eyes that was behind him in line the other day, but he didn't seem to recognize anybody else.

"Looks like we're in the same class." Yasuke heard a familiar emotionless voice from behind him and he started. "Oh, sorry for scaring you."

He watched as the white-haired girl, who walked forward like she was a zombie, appear behind him out of thin air. Not literally, but she sure came out of nowhere.

She tilted her head and it dangled forward as if her neck was limp, "Are you excited?" She asked in a monotonous way.

"Y-Yeah?" Yasuke said in bewilderment which made him sound like he was questioning.

"Me too." She replied, and she walked inside with her hands still outwards.

His bewilderment prolonged as he watched the girl take a seat before he shook his head and he steeled himself. He gave another cautious glance around the room, these would be his classmates for the next few years meaning it was time to outcast himself.

He took a deep breath as he walked inside, it wasn't like he desired to become friends with anyone here anyway. Yeah… he was doing this for their own good. If he wasn't friendly with them then they'd not hang around him and he wouldn't hurt them.

 _Y-Yeah, I don't want to have friends._ He steeled himself as he prepared to act.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see the girl with orange hair he had saved before.

"Hey!" She beamed at him and waved. "I never got to thank you for saving me from the zero-pointer back during the Practical." She stretched out a hand towards him, "I'm Itsuka Kendo by the way."

He looked at the hand in shock, he wasn't used to people his age being so friendly with him since he had been around people he became an outcast around up till now. His mind raced with how he should react before he remembered what he was preparing to do.

He wasn't sure how long he had looked at her hand, but he finally uttered, "Yeah whatever, you ruined me from a perfect Quirkless run."

He felt his stomach falter a bit as he said the words, he felt like a jerk for saying that but, _It's for her own good._ He subconsciously bit his lip before walking towards his seat, he didn't have the heart to see the girl's reaction.

He took a seat in the back near the window and sat down then, suddenly, the door opened, and a tall man walked in a stood in the front of the room.

He had short, spiky, white hair and a round jaw. His mouth was closed, as if he was frowning, and from his mouth two canines pointed upwards. On his left cheek was a x-shaped scar. He wore a red skin-tight clothing that had black lines around the collar. His arms and legs were covered by white gauntlets and boots each. On the left gauntlet a tube connected to the back of his neck.

"Woah, it's the hero Blood King Vlad King!" Yasuke heard a man with a braided pony tail say.

Vlad King looked around the room, as if he was sizing up the class and an aura of intimidation emanated from him before he began, "I am your teacher Sekijirou Kan, otherwise known by Blood King: Vlad King as someone said earlier." He gave a cheeky smile for the first time and the intimidating aura he gave at first vanished.

"While usually we'd go over names and start normal orientation…" He then pointed a thumb to outside the window causing everyone to look over. Yasuke looked over to see a field. "Aizawa of Class 1-A has convinced me that his way of starting the year is something worth trying. So, everyone change into your PE clothes and head out to the field."

* * *

The students outside were filled with chatter. After having changed into their PE uniform, which was a blue uniform with the letter UA in white across the front, they arrived on the field and met the other Class 1-B.

Kan walked over to who Yasuke assumed was Aizawa and faced the front of the class. As Kan got close Aizawa carried a grin, "I see you took my advice?"

"Well, it's not bad to try something new for a change." Kan chuckled.

"Alright, Bakugou step forward and enter the circle." Aizawa called out now addressing the entire class which caused them to silence. Yasuke watched as a blond-haired boy walked forward with and entered the circle. Aizawa threw something into his hand and Bakugou now had a small soft ball in his hands.

"Everyone here has taken the physical test required by all schools, but you were not allowed to use your Quirks." He began. "I find this idiotic as Quirks are such important parts of people today. So, you're going to take the standard physical, but you can use your Quirks."

The crowd was silenced before a few students cheered in excitement, Yasuke, however, felt butterflies grow in his stomach.

"Sounds fun, huh?" A grin grew on his face before he continued, and the look silenced everybody, "Well being a hero is not supposed to be fun. Which is why anybody who receives the lowest score in both classes respectively will be expelled."

Yasuke 's eyes widened at the fact before he watched Kan's eyes widen as well.

"Aizawa I didn't agree to this." He frowned as he gave the man a stern stare.

"You agreed to taking your students here, my test, my rules." Aizawa's grin widened a bit before he returned his attention to the panicking students.

"That's not fair!" Yasuke saw a boy with lined teeth in their mouth yell.

"I didn't say this was supposed to be fair." Aizawa simply said and the crowd grew silent once again. "Now then, young man please throw the ball. You can use your Quirk in anyway see fit."

The boy known as Bakugou grinned as he warmed up his arm and glanced towards the sky before reeling back. "DIE!" He yelled as he rocketed the ball forward and with an explosion in his hands his ball disappeared into the sky.

 _W-Woah…_ Yasuke thought as he watched the boy in awe along with other people who were just as surprised at the show.

"705 meters!" The class shouted as Aizawa showed the distance and the classes were thrust into excitement. "Now then we'll begin with the fifty-meter dash."

Yasuke zoned out as the entire class walked towards the track. Without his Quirk how was he going to do anything like that… He gulped before he put on a determined attitude and thought, _I'll make it to first place without even using my Quirk!_

As usual the lie filled him with the confidence to walk forward.

* * *

The meter dash was filled lots of cool methods of using one's Quirk. Yasuke watched as a girl in his class with horns and horse-like hooves galloped forward and finished the dash quickly. He saw another person, a girl with wavy, long, green hair, changed her legs into those of a dinosaur's and rushed forward.

A person with blond hair touched her before he went up and changed his legs into dinosaurs too. He carried a smug smile as she stuck out her tongue at him.

The girl who could enlarge her hands, Itsuka Kendo, used the slam of her enlarged hands to gain some momentum as she ran forward.

Yasuke on the other hand ran forward without using his Quirk and he wasn't oblivious to the words of his fellow classmates as he did so. What he was oblivious to was the frown Kan had as he finished the dash.

Next was the grip strength test which was simple enough. In the class, the girl who changed her legs into a dinosaur covered the back of her gym uniform before spouting a dinosaur tail, she then gripped it and got an interesting score. Kendo enlarged her hands and nearly broken the machine. The person with some strange thing around his eyes turned his arms into steel before gripping the machine.

On the standing long jump, the toothy boy exhaled and used some air-like platform to increase his height, another person roared before he hoped into the air, and then a girl with vine like hair clutched her hands and stabbed her spiky hair into the ground, a wall of vines formed from surrounding the area her hair hit, she then propelled herself high using it as a launchpad.

On the sustained side stepping, many people didn't have Quirks fitting it but one person, a girl with short, black hair, decreased her size and got a high score.

* * *

Finally, there was the ball throw from earlier and both groups of students gathered back together for the physical.

Yasuke gripped his sweatpants as many people got high scores, the girl with vine hair used her vines to throw the ball in the air, the dinosaur forming person used a tail to launch the ball, Kendo threw the ball in her enlarged hands, and a girl even got infinity as her ball flew into the air after she touched the ball.

A boy with freckles and green hair went up before his ball dropped to the ground. Yasuke zoned out here.

How was he going to pass this test? Most people had used their Quirk in some way during the test and he still hadn't. He mentally cursed as he lied to himself again.

 _What am I thinking? I can do this even without my Quirk!_ Yasuke smirked as his lie provided him with a brief happiness.

He moved out of his zone as he watched the boy with green hair propel his ball high into the air with his finger. Yasuke's curiosity increased as the boy's finger turned purple and became bruised.

A Quirk that caused the user to suffer damage? Now that was a Quirk Yasuke wanted. If he ever _did_ snap, then he would just put himself in pain and thus _not_ snap. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the Quirk before he felt something break him from his thoughts.

"Oi! Its your turn!" The boy with something around his eyes yelled as he kicked Yasuke forward. Yasuke turned around to see everyone impatiently waiting for him to go.

"Hurry up so we can leave already you piece of shit!" He heard the boy with the explosion power shout from Class 1-A.

Yasuke bit back an apology as he moved to the center and picked up the ball.

 _Overreacting much?_ Yasuke thought about himself as he nervously grabbed. Alright, he could do this just toss the ball and first place was practically his. He lifted his arm, placed his arm backwards, and…

Before he could finish his throw, his arm was bound by whatever type of scarf Aizawa had on. Yasuke turned his head towards the teacher in confusion while the ball dropped.

"Yasuke Nagasuki, during the examination you declared you would pass the test without using your Quirk and even when you realized you were going to fail still refused to use your Quirk." Aizawa spoke and Yasuke gulped, the sound of the classes behind him talking was evident. "You used your Quirk one time in a panic. Tell me Nagasuki…"

Aizawa gained a stoic look in his eyes that pierced into Yasuke's as his hair stood up and floated like t was weightless. "When I informed the class about the test did you think "I can get first place even without using my Quirk."?"

Yasuke felt a harsh feeling begin to bubble in his stomach but he didn't speak a word.

"When Midoriya used his Quirk, you showed a look of envy when you saw the recoil on his finger, why?"

"Aizawa, this is my student I'll handle this." Kan said as he grabbed Aizawa's ribbon.

He continued despite hearing the man speak, "The hero course has no use for those who can't use their Quirks, so tell me." Yasuke looked at Aizawa and panic reached his eyes. "Are you afraid to use your Quirk?"

Yasuke stood silent as he heard those words before the feeling in his stomach rose to his chest and he yelled in fury, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

The classes were put to silence as they heard this but Yasuke couldn't care less. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Alright… about the expulsion. I lied." Aizawa said as the strange grin from earlier came across his face and the students did a double take at his words, a few sighed in relief. "But, Nagasuki if you are unable to use your Quirk in this task then you will be expelled."

Yasuke glared at the man as the scarf was pulled from his hand. He picked up the ball and eyed it for a bit and gripped it hard.

"Nagasuki…" He heard the voice of Kan speak from behind him. Yasuke didn't turn to look at the man. "Look, we understand that you have some issues and that you can't use your Quirk at all times but Aizawa's right, the hero course doesn't have room for those who won't use their powers." He said softly as he bent to Yasuke's eye level.

No comment.

"Say for example that this ball is a person you need to rescue. Would you use your Quirk to save them?" He eyed the boy and Yasuke assumed he was looking for some silent response.

"I wouldn't need my Quirk to save them." Yasuke replied, still avoiding Kan's gaze.

"And what if you did need it, then what?"

"I wouldn't need it." Yasuke choked, not expecting to give such a quick response.

"But what if you did? Would you not use your Quirk and live with the guilt that you could've saved the person, or would you save them? Heroes are expected to save people no matter their personal odds." He patted the back of the boy and Yasuke looked up to see Kan's rough yet gentle eyes.

"Good luck." And Kan returned to his spot next to Aizawa.

Yasuke looked at the ball again and began to imagine it was a person. A person who needed to be rescued. The memory of that day when he was hurt by that bad guy flashed into his mind but this time he wasn't the small boy who was going to get hurt. He was the hero who could've saved the boy.

He would be mad if someone told him that they couldn't save him because they didn't want to use their Quirk. He wanted to be a hero! And if him not being able to use his Quirk meant he shouldn't be a hero then…

He bit his lip as he reeled in, ball in hand. _Imagine the ball's me…. Imagine if I could've saved myself that day but needed to use my Quirk!_ He cried in his mind.

His hand wavered as he launched his hand outwards and as the ball left his fingers it remained in place, unmoving. He could feel the despair building, but he ignored it as he punched the ball repeatedly. He took a deep breath and gave one last punch.

The ball unfroze and flew into the air faster than before.

A wobbly smile made its way on Yasuke's face and he gave a cocky finger towards Aizawa, "S-See what you made me do!" A shaky laugh came from Yasuke, "I-I c-could gotten f-first place even without that!" His voice was shaky, wobbly, and all over the place but that didn't matter. He could feel the beads of water start to become seeable, the contents of his stomach fighting their way into his throat, and the thoughts of violence appearing in his mind.

Yasuke turned to the building and ran full speed as he clutched his lips with his hand. He stumbled at first as he leaned to the side while running thanks to his weakening legs and he slammed into the door before entering.

As he made his way down the hallway he crashed and stumbled into various doors and lockers, but he pushed forward.

He rushed to the bathroom, found the trash can, and he threw up. He managed to hold the violent thoughts at bay until now, but they were rushing into his head faster than ever.

 _I won't hurt anyone!_ He cried at the violent thoughts.

Yasuke staggered to the sink before wiping whatever had ended up on the side of his lips and removing the cold sweat that had built up on his face. He looked at his face in the mirror and cried.

He was pathetic, Aizawa had read him like a book.

* * *

"Alright, back to class everyone!" Kan shouted to his class that was abuzz with chatter on what just happened. He let out a sigh as he turned to Aizawa, "What the hell was that about?" He cursed, just quiet enough so only Aizawa could hear."

"I'm doing what you won't." Aizawa shrugged, "Kan you're too soft with the way you teach."

"Because I'm not willing to expel student, I'm soft?" Kan questioned as he raised an eyebrow with a frown on his mouth.

"The boy has potential, but we can't sit around and baby him if he can't use his Quirk whenever he wants. I did the same thing with Midoriya." Aizawa's face split into a grin, "Although, I didn't expect him to actually do it, the kid has guts."

Kan looked at his friend and shrugged before heading over to the building, "Watch over my class for the time being, I need to find him."

* * *

"Everything all right?" A voice from inside the bathroom called as Yasuke rinsed his face.

"Yeah…" Yasuke replied before looking around the room for the owner of the voice.

"I'm right here." Yasuke jolted as he looked above the sink and found a head that had a strangely simplistic face and blond-hair looking straight at him. Oddly enough, it was like the face was in the wall.

"W-What the!" He said as he slowly stumbled backwards.

"I had to see what all the commotion was about outside. So, I rushed over here." The man smiled before the head moved out of the wall. Yasuke gazed at the wall in shock before the bathroom door opened revealing the man, with a full body and Yuuei uniform on, holding a towel.

"Here's a towel," He offered as he stuck out his tongue with a smile. Yasuke slowly accepted the towel and began rubbing his face with it, not stopping his look at the man.

"You newbies sure are rowdy, we could hear your lesson all the way from the third-year section." The man said in a joyous way as he crossed his arms and grinned.

Yasuke nodded slowly before understanding what the man said, "S-So you're a third-year?"

The man gave a nod, "Yup, guess that makes me your senpai! Anyway, are you alright? You didn't look so hot there."

Yasuke rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, no one had seen him have a panic attack before, "You saw that?"

"The last of it, it took me a while to find you." He patted Yasuke's shoulder and chuckled, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I can just tell my teacher that some second year tried to do some opening day prank."

"Uh, thank you. I'm feeling better now." Yasuke genuinely replied.

"Nice!" The man gave a grin and a thumbs up. "Well I guess I'll see you arou-"

"W-Wait! Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Yasuke suddenly asked. This guy was a third-year, right? He must have some experience when it comes to training to be a hero.

"Fire away!" He beamed.

"If you had a power that you were scared of… but you wanted to be a hero and not use the power what would you do?" He asked.

He placed a finger to his chin and clicked his tongue, "Well, I'd try to overcome the reason why it frightens me. Heroes are expected to do everything they can to save people, so if that power one day could be the coin-flip between saving or not saving I'd want to be able to use it. A hero who can't save to the best of their ability isn't a hero at all are they?"

Yasuke looked at the man and took the words in. He was right, heroes should be expecting to use their powers when needed. He, Kan-sensei, and Aizawa-sensei were right. The hero course is meant for those ready and willing to use all their power to save people.

"Thank you, senpai!" Yasuke bowed.

"No problem!" He gave a thumb up before turning to walk away. "I guess a good senpai would say "Don't skip and get back to where you're supposed to be" … so don't skip and get back to class, OK?"

"Yes!" Yasuke replied watching his senpai beam before leaving.

What a strange person.

* * *

Yasuke was walking back to the classroom, albeit slowly, as he replayed the events that happened for a bit.

He paused in front of the door to class as he heard Kan, "There you are Nagasuki, look we need to talk."

"The teachers are aware of your problem when you use your Quirk. You don't have to act like you're not afraid to use it because we're always ready to help you and anyone else who needs help."

Yasuke took a second to take in the words before turning to his teacher and smiling just a bit, "Yes Kan-sensei, don't worry I think you and Aizawa-sensei are right. I need to use my Quirk, so I'll try my best to start using it."

"But you need to tell us the problem, don't worry right now, though. Let's just continue on with the day." He slapped his student on the back and gave a smile before opening the door.

Yasuke walked to his seat as he tried to digest his senpai's, Kan-sensei's, and Aizawa-sensei's words from earlier. They were right, someone who couldn't use his/her power when needed wasn't fit for being a hero.

 _I don't know how or when, but I'm going to be able to use my Quirk just like anyone else._ He thought as a warm feeling came over him.

The first lie had been broken. On this day, he pledged that he would use his Quirk and become a hero by doing so.

 **A/N: Yasuke so far has been fun but buckle yourselves for next chapter as the final building block of his character will be set in stone. More characters from Class 1-B will be more prominent as well!**

 **It was also nice writing the difference between Aizawa's and Kan's teaching styles. Aizawa is strict and isn't afraid to expel students he feels are not worth raising to be heroes, Kan is caring and willing to wait for people to nurture. Expect more dynamics between them.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Leave reviews if you want and thanks!**


	3. The Second Lie Broken

**Quirk Under Pressure Chapter 3: The Second Lie Broken**

It was still the first day of U.A and only a few minutes had passed since Yasuke had arrived back from his attack in the bathroom.

The students around him weren't that loud but Yasuke wasn't paying too much attention as he had zoned out trying to make sure he completely understood Aizawa's words from earlier. A whisper from next to him caught his attention,

"Hey…" He turned to see a girl with brown hair whisper to him. Her bangs stretched down to cover her eyes, so he could only make out her mouth. She was also small.

Seeing that Yasuke turned to her she continued, "Are you okay?" She asked and Yasuke felt a warm feeling hit his heart.

Somebody had felt concerned about his wellbeing and it pretty much melted his heart on the spot. He wasn't used to such words, and while usually one would expect this from his mother, he didn't get this kind of attention from her since she was busy.

Yasuke had to stop the smile that marked his face as he prepared his answer. _I must remember, I'm not here to make friends… no I'm going to push them away._ He thought as he bottled up the happy emotion and painted a scowl on his face.

He took a few more seconds to reply, "Well duh." He spat, and he felt his stomach sink as the girl flustered and stammered to reply.

"O-Oh, sorry for asking." She whispered with haste as she turned back to the papers that Kan had passed out to the class. Yasuke's heart dropped seeing the sad look she had on her face at the words.

"Oi, Kimori was just trying to see if you were OK you don't have to be mean about it." He felt a kick from the person behind him. Yasuke turned, mentally noting that he deserved the kick, to see the man with things around his face.

He took a few more seconds to come up with a reply, "Well some people should mind their own business." He watched the man raise an eyebrow before growling at him and turning back to his work.

Yasuke turned to his seat feeling a mixture of guilt, satisfaction, and sadness.

Why was he sad? It wasn't like he wanted friends anyway. He did feel guilty that he had to be rude about it, but this was the only way. This was for their own good. He gained a wobbly look of determination as he picked up his pencil to fill out the form. He was oblivious to the stares his wobbly demeanor received.

He looked at the forms that they had to take home and sighed seeing how many needed a parent's signature, "Kan-sensei?" He raised his hand in the air. The teacher turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "My mommy-" The acting teen cut himself off as he realized what he said, he stammered for a few minutes, ignoring the chuckles that came from some of his classmates, notably the one that came from behind him, before coughing into his hand. "My mom isn't around right now, is it possible that she can sign these later?"

Kan gave an understanding nod before speaking, "That's fine, just make sure to get it signed as soon as she gets back."

Yasuke gave a nod in response before turning to look down at the paper, ignoring any of the looks his classmates might have given him, albeit frantically. He was supposed to be playing the jerk who didn't care about anybody but himself not the loser that still called his mom "mommy", even though he was the loser that still called his mom "mommy".

"OK! Fill out the sheet so we can get an understanding of your basic English." Present Mic said as he passed down papers to each person in the front row. "If you're confused just skip to the next question. Got it?!"

"Yes, Present Mic-sensei!" The class, Yasuke included, replied.

The girl with vine hair turned around to pass the papers back and Yasuke grabbed it before taking a paper. He turned around to see the man from before giving him a scowl before snatching the papers.

It made Yasuke feel good and bad? It felt good because it meant his process of outcasting himself was working, it felt bad because he didn't want to make people treat him this way.

 _Wait, I do want to make people feel this way about me!_ He thought to push the bad feeling away. He was pulled from thoughts as the sound of a pencil hitting the ground took his attention.

He reached for the pencil before a vine wrapped around it and picked it up, he failed to notice Kimori had also tried to pick up the pencil. The vine waved over to him, so he could reach the pencil.

Doing a double take, Yasuke looked between the vine, his pencil, and the girl who was waiting for him to take it, she raised a brow at him before moving her vine closer. Yasuke was stumped at what to do before remembering what the guy behind him had done. He snatched the pencil from her vine's grip before returning to the paper that had been given.

Nothing too rude, but it was rude enough to make Yasuke feel bad again.

* * *

It was lunchtime left and some of the students of Class 1-B had remained in the room. Apparently, the lunch-giver, Lunch Rush, had called out sick so the cafeteria was serving some food nearby school had quickly transported over. Some of the students had decided that they'd rather not eat normal school lunch, which tended to be pretty disgusting, other students had packed their lunches.

Yasuke hadn't packed his lunch but decided that he could spare himself from the lunch, so he just went on his phone scrolling through videos on YouTube. He couldn't help but keep listening to his classmates discussion.

"So, how about we hang out somewhere after school, get to know each other a little bit?" The girl with green hair who had turned into a dinosaur said.

"I know a nice café!" The man with things around his eyes entered the talk.

"That'd be cool." Kendo beamed before turning to KImori who was eating mushrooms out of her lunch box. "Kimori would you like to come?"

The girl looked at Kendo and smilled nervously before shaking her head, "I'd like to, but I have a lot of chores to do when I get home." She said meekly.

"Maybe next time?" Kendo raised a friendly brow and Kimori nodded as she beamed in response.

"What about you Shoda?" She turned to a boy with round eyes.

"Sure." He said as he smiled back.

"And you Monoma?" She turned to the blond-haired boy who had turned his legs into a dinosaur's like the green-haired girl.

He shrugged with a smug smirk marking his lips to reply.

"Nagasuki, would you like to come too?"

Yasuke waited for Nagasuki to answer before realizing he was the one who needed to say something. He stammered a bit before an answer came out of his mouth, "Sure!" He had not expected that answer.

It wasn't like he wanted to hang out, so why did he answer? Yasuke struggled to find an answer as he couldn't find the courage to open his mouth and say something else.

"Sweet!" Kendo responded as she twirled her thumbs over her phone. "I'm sure Yui will want to hang out too. So, everyone let's meet up at the front of the school at the end of the day."

They all nodded in agreement. Yasuke nodded a little less passionately as a nervous feeling entered his stomach. This would be his first time hanging out with anybody.

The group had met outside of the school entrance at the end of the day and walked down the street led by the guy with something on his face.

"The name's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu by the way." He told them as he moved to the front of the group with a grin on his face. He turned as he heard giggling from behind him. He saw the green-haired girl snickering at him. "Hey what's funny?" He pouted.

"N-Nothing." She responded as she stifled her snickering. "I'm Setsuna Tokage!" She flashed the group a grin which revealed her sharp teeth.

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda." The person with the round eyes said.

"Neito Monoma." The blond who had maintained his smug smirk coolly introduced.

"Does that smirk every come off that ridiculous face?" Tokage asked as she poked his face.

Kendo laughed as she watched, "That's Monoma for you. I'm Itsuka Kendo by the way." She then gestured to the girl with black hair next to her, Yasuke recognized her as the girl who had changed her size during the Quirk Apprehension Test. "This is Yui Kodai, she doesn't say much." Kodai gave a nod to the group to affirm.

Yasuke felt all eyes turn to him as he was the last person to introduce themselves. He was sure they all knew his name from Aizawa's speech earlier but was glad they didn't say so, "I-I'm Yasuke Nagasuki, nice to meet you guys." He said before he bit his lip. He wasn't supposed to be acting normal, he had to show them that he was someone who was not cool to be around.

But they were so nice, and he couldn't help but say that.

"Man, you yelled at Aizawa-sensei earlier, that was crazy!" Tokage exclaimed as she popped in front of him. "You got balls dude."

Yasuke gave a nervous laugh at her words, silently hoping that no one would pry about Aizawa's words.

"But speaking of Aizawa-sensei, he said that we should prepare to use our Quirks because our actual hero class is coming up. Who do you think our teacher is going to be?" Shoda asked turning the conversation away from Yasuke, something the man was happy about.

"Rumor has it that its All Might!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed. A grin spread across his face. "If All Might is going to be our actual teacher than U.A is going to be awesome."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Kodai spoke up and everyone turned to hear her voice for the first time. "But rumor also has it that All Might is only the teacher for Class 1-A , meaning we'll be stuck with a different teacher."

"Way to kill a man's dreams." Tetsutetsu pouted as he sulked forward.

"Do they think that the other class is better than us?" Monoma began to rant as his smirk turned sadistic. "As far as I know of all the Heroes apart of the U.A staff, All Might's the only one who's top ten. Are they looking down on-"

Kendo chopped the side of Monoma's neck as he ranted causing the blond to slump forward. She caught him and dragged him forward as they walked, "Sorry Monoma gets like this sometimes, we've been friends since childhood. He's a little… competitive."

The group broke into laughter as they watched Monoma slowly regain full consciousness, even Yasuke laughed. They seemed like nice people.

The group continued their way towards their desired location making small talk along the way, Yasuke remained comfortably silent enjoying the company of his classmates. They arrived at the café shop titled: The Rustled Nest Café and looked at the sign which showed a destroyed bird's nest.

"Nice place you got here, Tetsutetsu." Tokage looked at the sign and deadpanned as she stifled back a snicker.

"This is the only café in town that'll sell avocadoes, its good enough for me." He turned back before entering. Everyone else joined him, less they get swept up by the busy streets behind them.

They quickly received a table filled with enough chairs to fill them all. They sat down taking in the sweet scent of the café's atmosphere and listening to the soft jazz that played.

"I'll have a dark coffee." Kendo asked and Tokage raised a brow.

"Wow Kendo, I thought you were the tea type." Tokage said before ordering a coffee and candy of her own.

Kendo giggled, "I've always liked the taste of coffee, though."

"Isn't coffee not good for you until you're around our age?" Shoda asked as he ordered some tea.

"Shh." Kendo jokingly raised a finger to her lips causing the group to laugh. "So anyway, why did everyone apply to U.A?"

The group remained silent for a few seconds waiting for someone to answer before Tokage chirped, "I want to honor my family name."

Tetsutetsu raised a brow, "Are your relatives superheroes?"

Tokage pondered a bit before replying, "S-Sort of." She said in a tone implying she didn't want to say anything else.

The group was consumed in silence for a few seconds allowing Yasuke to remember what he had to do. He wasn't here to make friends, he didn't want friends, he was here to become an outcast. He gave a sigh before he spoke up. "I want to be the number one hero like All Might." The words sounded a lot lamer than they did when he said it in his head.

"Come on, that's what everybody says." Tokage nudged him and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "There has to be some reason that you applied to the hero course."

Yasuke tried to open his mouth to say something but couldn't find any words to say. He looked around, everyone was focused on him awaiting an answer.

 _I'm not here to make friends._ He thought before steeling himself and placing a scowl on his face.

"You heard me!" He said forcefully pushing her away a bit and standing up. "Anyway, I'm leaving this was pretty lame." And not sparing one last glance, he walked away.

* * *

Kendo watched as Tokage blinked in surprise at Yasuke's words before gaining a regretful look on her face, "Was it something I said?" She frowned as she sulked not touching her candy.

"Nah, that Nagasuki guy's just a bastard!" Tetsutetsu spat as he took a final look at Yasuke. "He's been rude to everyone all day, good riddance."

Kendo looked around the table pondering for a second before sighing and standing up to follow him. She was stopped by a hand that reached up and grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Yui looking at her.

"Guys like that aren't worth it." Yui critically said and shook her head. Kendo sighed jokingly at her best friend's words. Yui always managed to say something critical about people she felt weren't nice.

"I'm just going to see if everything's alright with him." Kendo said as she walked out of Yui's grasp and moved to leave.

"Tell that bastard, I called him a bastard!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed from behind her.

"Tetsutetsu, I'm not sure this is the place to be yelling." Shoda whispered as he stared around at the eyes, from the other customers, that began looking at their table.

* * *

"Hey wait up." Yasuke heard from behind him and he stopped in his tracks as he heard Kendo approach. The orange-haired girl stepped in front of him to block his path. "You know what you said in there was pretty mean, you hurt Tokage's feelings."

Yasuke avoided Kendo's gaze before he spoke, "So what… she had it coming." He lied. He felt bad about hearing that, but he had to do this. It was for their own good.

"You know you're a terrible liar, right?" Kendo informed and Yasuke looked at her in surprise. He felt even worse seeing the frown she now had on her demeanor.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you still acting like this after what I said to you this morning?" He asked. He was confused, he was trying his hardest to act so rude, but this girl had invited him to hang out, and chased after him after he said all those things back in the café.

Kendo sighed, "You look like you're lying to yourself. I can tell you didn't mean that stuff you said back there, and the things you said to me this morning, and what you said to Kimori this morning." She listed, and he felt terrible remembering everything he said. He blinked at Kendo's words, she was observant.

"…" Yasuke remained silent as her green eyes pierced his light brown ones.

"Everyone's trying their best to make friends with everybody but it's like you're trying to stop them." She analyzed and Yasuke felt pathetic at how easy he was to read again. "Do you want to make friends?"

He took a few seconds to answer but now he wasn't searching for some lie, he was confirming if the first answer that came to his mind was true or not.

"I do want to make friends." He declared trying his hardest to force back the tears welling in his eyes. He bowed, "I'm sorry for everything I said earlier, Kendo."

He looked at Kendo and watched her smile which made his heart lift a little, "Apology accepted, but everyone else might not be so forgiving." Her words hurt to hear now but he knew this to be real.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll go apologize tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't face them after saying that all those things today. I'll try tomorrow." He uttered, telling the truth this time. He was determined to apologize but he didn't have the heart to do it right now.

"Sweet." Kendo smiled before giggling. "And Tetsutetsu wanted me to call you a bastard."

"I deserve it."

"Yup." Kendo said bluntly causing Yasuke to chuckle as she walked away. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Ye-Yeah." He paused before turning to the girl, "Kendo, you're a good person." He heard her laugh in response, but she didn't turn to look at him.

He gained a fierce look as he walked away from the hangout. He would apologize, and he would accept if they didn't want to be friends with him. It was a strange feeling for Yasuke, he could now clearly state in his mind that he wanted to be friends with them, they seemed like amazing people.

With a glance at his arms, Yasuke thought about the fear he had of making friends. The fear that he would hurt anyone he became friends with but shook the thoughts away. For once he was going to do something he wanted to do and not lie about.

The façade ended here.

The second lie was broken. On that day, he told truth. He would use his Quirk. He would make friends. And he would like it.

 **A/N: The final building blocks of his character are set in stone. I hoped you've enjoyed Yasuke's introduction arc, I had originally planned on having him continue not wanting to use his Quirk, but I decided it was healthier if he got over it and I think I resolved the problem in a nice way. I hope everyone understands Yasuke's character so far, he lied to himself a lot and now he's making his true intentions known. I'm worried someone is going to think he is a jerk, but he only acted like one to outcast himself because of his irrational fear and on the basis that his lies were real.**

 **Moving on to Class 1-B, I hope everybody liked the people I chose to focus on in this chapter. Kendo's and Tetsutetsu's characters are easy to write because they have gotten a lot of spotlight, so the problem comes from how the writing of others go. Setsuna Tokage is like Mina, she is outgoing, loves to talk, is friendly, but I think I'm going to enjoy giving her funny and serious traits. Yui Kodai is quiet but critical and judgemental. Kinoko Kimori is easy to fluster and meek and she should get a little more light soon. Nirengeki Shoda is still somebody I must figure out how to write. Neito Monoma, another character who has a lot of show time in the canon, is difficult for me to write as he is mainly shown detesting Class 1-A. Is he cocky around his peers, calm and collected for the most part, silent but arrogant? I'll have to figure him out.**

 **The next chapter finishes the intro arc before we move into an obvious event before we get to other things.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed reading, leave a review if you want, and thanks!**


	4. Sorry

**Quirk Under Pressure Chapter 4: Sorry**

Yasuke took a deep inhale and exhale as he stared at the front of the U.A. school building. He had a hard time sleeping last night as he constantly was worrying about how he was going to apologize to the class and what the results would be. Would they accept his apology? Would they outcast him? Shun him? Regardless, if they didn't accept his apology he was sure he deserved it after the way he acted the day before.

"Morning!" He heard the cheery voice of Kendo call out to him.

"Morning." He replied flashing a small smile, at least Kendo had accepted his apology.

"Ready to apologize?" She asked as she picked up her pace and walked beside him.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I guess…" He trailed off.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out just fine." She happily said as they arrived at Class 1-B's room. "Good luck!"

With that, Kendo walked in with Kodai following behind her. Yasuke hadn't even realized Kodai had been walking with them.

He walked in to hear the loud chatter of the class once again. He could her Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu ranting about something to Nirengeki Shoda towards the back of the class, Itsuka Kendo greeting everybody nicely, Setsuna Tokage rapidly talking about something to the girl with vine hair that sat in front of Yasuke.

If there was one thing Yasuke enjoyed about the class, it was that the people provided a nice atmosphere.

"Alright, settle down class." The voice of Kan-sensei boomed behind Yasuke in the front entrance.

"Good morning, Kan-sensei. I was wondering if you would let me make a small announcement to the class before we begin?" Yasuke asked as sweat began dripping down his neck.

Kan-sensei gave him a curious eyebrow before nodding, "I don't see a problem with that. OK, everyone please give Nagasuki your attention!" He called to the entire class quickly. Yasuke jolted as everybody in the class turned their attention to him.

"G-Good morning everyone…" Yasuke stammered as he felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked over and for a brief second and locked eyes with Tetsutetsu who didn't not look pleased to see him. "Yesterday, I… I wasn't being my real self and was acting like a jerk to everyone. I did a lot of things that I'm not proud to have done in a first impression and I understand if you don't want to be friends with me. But I realize that I would like to be friends with many of you, so if you're willing to give me another chance, allow me to show you who I really am. I'm sorry." He bowed in front of the class as he placed a wobbly smile on his face before heading back to his seat, missing the chuckle Kan gave as he walked away.

"Kan-sensei, may I go apologize to Aizawa-sensei too?" Yasuke asked.

"While that's nice, he's busy with his own class, go do that towards the end of the day." Yasuke nodded at Kan-sensei's response before walking away.

Yasuke took his seat towards the back of the room before turning to the person sitting next to him and tapping their shoulder, "Kimori… Sorry for asking so rude yesterday, you were just trying to see if everything was fine, but I was mean about it." He whispered in a hushed tone.

Kimori watched and listened to Yasuke, through eyes and ears covered by her large bangs, before her mouth stammered flusteringly and a blush crept on her face in embarrassment. "I-I… Uh… I-Its OK… I should've realized it wasn't anything to concern myself with."

Yasuke shook his head, "No, its fine. And I'm feeling better now by the way." He finished his answer and smiled.

Kimori looked at the smile and her nervousness remained present, but she slowly put a smile on her own face, "T-That's good."

"And I'm sorry to you as well…" He tapped the back shoulder of the girl with vines around her who was in front of him. "All you did was try to help me picking up my pencil, I didn't have to be rude about it."

The girl scanned his face for a bit, likely detecting if his apology was genuine or not, before clutching her hands together and allowing a graceful smile to grace her face, "It would be wrong of me to refuse or not give you another chance. Apology accepted. I'm Ibara Shiozaki, by the way." She introduced serenely.

Yasuke flashed a grin before turning his attention back to the seat behind him, only to feel a hard finger flick his forehead. He winced as he held his forehead in pain.

"Oi, you bastard," Tetsutetsu growled as he glared at him. "Don't even try apologizing to me. How exactly do I know you're not lying about this too?"

Yasuke took a second to think about before nodding, "I guess I can't, and I understand if you don't forgive me too." He turned around trying not to bite his lip in a little sadness, well he got what he deserved.

With 3, technically 4 down if he counted Tetsutetsu, all he had to do was apologize to Tokage and he was set. He turned to where she was sitting towards the front of the classroom near Kendo. It would have to wait till he found a chance to say something.

"OK, with everybody settled down, I'm sure you're all wondering what Aizawa was talking about." Kan got everybody's attention.

"Actually, we're just wondering if our Hero Class is going to be with All Might." A boy with a braided ponytail nonchalantly corrected and many people in the classroom nodded their heads in agreeance.

"Oh…" Kan chuckled at the fast response. "You'll find that out tomorrow, so everyone, prepare yourselves to be using your Quirks." He surveyed the class with a big smile before heading out. "Midnight, you can come in now."

"Ahhhhh." A woman in a scandalous and provocative suit walked in carrying some sort of whip. "OK, class I'll be teaching you Modern Hero Arts."

"Woah, it's the R Rated Hero Midnight!" The boy with lined teeth exclaimed. Yasuke, along with most of the boys of the class, blushed seeing the hero.

* * *

As soon as the bell for food break rang, the First-Year students rushed over to the cafeteria for Lunch Rush's food, which if rumor had it was amazing. And if the smell of yummy, hot food that made its ways to their nostrils said anything, then that rumor was right.

Yasuke found his way into the line for food easily thanks to the large group of people looking for food as well, but the line moved at an incredible pace and before Yasuke knew it he was holding his tray out for food.

"May I have two please?" He heard a familiar voice next to him. He turned, and was slightly startled, to see Tokage next to him holding out her tray to Lunch Rush with a pleading face.

"No seconds." Lunch Rush replied before serving the rest of the people in line for food.

He saw Tokage put a pout on her face before he realized this was his chance to make up for what happened the day before.

"H-Hey Tokage." He slowly started.

"Oh!" She turned to him in surprise before placing a smile on her face to reveal her sharp teeth. "Hey Yasuke!"

He would've raised a brow at how cheery she sounded to see him but continued, "I wanted to say sorry for overreacting about the question you asked me yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that, you were acting so nice and I was rude about it."

She frowned looking on him, "Yeah... It did kind of suck hearing that." She ended on a somber note avoiding his gaze which only made Yasuke's guilt skyrocket.

"I understand if you hate me now."

She shook her head, not allowing her smile to leave her face, "Nah dude, I shouldn't have pried about why you came here, I didn't want to tell you guys exactly why I came here but I tried to get every detail out of you."

"Yeah bu-"

"No buts man." She shook her head. "I guess you could buy me some candy to make up for it." Tokage put a joking finger to her lips before watching Yasuke about to respond. "Just kidding."

"Anyway, Kendo told me that you actually really did enjoy your time with us yesterday." Tokage gave a snicker and a smug grin as she put her lunch tray into one hand and wrapped her arm over Yasuke's shoulder. "So, you think we're great people?" She smirked.

Yasuke nervously chuckled as a blush took his cheeks, "Y-Yeah, I guess I said something like that." Kendo was living this up.

"Well, I'm flattered. I do try my best." She jokingly replied before taking her arm away.

He looked at her for a second before returning the smile that he saw. Then, he turned to find a table to sit at.

"Where're you going dude? Our table's over there." He saw her point to a table where Kendo, Kodai, Tetsutetsu, Shoda, Monoma, Kimori, and Shiozaki were sitting.

He felt his heart warm up a bit before he joined her to sit down at the table. As he sat around listening to the small chat, laughing, and even discussing too. He felt something that he hadn't felt in a while, complete bliss. It was nice hanging out with people.

* * *

After class had ended Yasuke remained outside of Class 1-A's doors to get a chance to speak with Aizawa-sensei. The last bit of students was coming out when someone called to him about what happened.

"There you are, you disrespectful student!" A boy with glasses began waving their hands in his face. "Its rather disrespectful to yell at a teacher, especially one you're not familiar with! I demand you to go ask Aizawa-sensei for forgiveness right now!"

Yasuke looked at the man nervously, slightly freaked out at how intense the man was making this be. "I was actually going to do that right now."

"Oh." The boy adjusted his glasses before smiling. "Good."

"Iida were you harassing another person?" A female giggled as she exited from the door behind. Yasuke recognized her as the girl who got the infinity score from the previous day.

"I as simply stressing what should be expected of a student." Iida replied.

"Don't you think _you_ shouldn't scream at people you aren't familiar with too?" A male came through and Yasuke recognized it as the boy with green hair from yesterday. He looked at Yasuke and his eyes widened a bit. "Oh, you're The Screamer from yesterday."

Yasuke's brow lifted, "The what?"

"It's the name people in our class gave you after you yelled at Aizawa." The girl giggled as Yasuke blushed.

"Glad to see I'm making a name for myself already." He chuckled a little before an awkward silence occurred ss he remembered the details of his yell.

"Anyway, I'm Ochako Uraraka." The girl introduced stretching out her hand interrupting the silence that had befallen.

"Yasuke Nagasuki." He smiled taking the handshake.

"Tenya Iida."

"Izuku Midoriya."

Midoriya and Iida shook his hand before Midoriya shuffled into his bag and pulled out a crummy notebook that look like it had been burnt.

"I was wondering about your Quir-" The green-haired boy began before someone from behind him interrupted his question.

"Are you done yet?" Aizawa-sensei asked irritated from the doorway.

"O-Oh, Aizawa-sensei!" Midoriya jumped in surprise.

"You're in the way." Aizawa-sensei continued.

"A-Ah we'll be going. I guess I'll ask about your Quirk some other time. It was a pleasure meeting you Nagasuki." Midoriya bowed, along with his friends.

"It was nice meeting you guys too." Yasuke bowed back.

* * *

Izuku looked at his notebook on the small number of notes he had written about Nagasuki's Quirk. So far, he knew it seemed that anything he touched would be frozen in mid-air, that it could not be moved by force while frozen, and that any momentum that the object would gain by the force is stockpiled and released upon the object being unfrozen.

It seemed like a really cool Quirk, but why was Nagasuki afraid of it? Aizawa-sensei said that he had used his Quirk once during the examination and that he was afraid of it. And then Aizawa said that he showed signs of envy when he saw that One For All caused Izuku's to get an injury.

Why would he want a Quirk that would hurt himself?

* * *

He spared one more glance at Nagasuki, who was saying something to Aizawa-sensei and likely apologizing, before returning his attention to heading out the school.

"What do you want?" Aizawa-sensei said in a tired tone, he scratched his sleepy eyes as he looked at Yasuke. The man didn't look as serious as he did the day before.

"Aizawa-sensei, I wanted to apologize for shouting at you yesterday." Yasuke bowed.

Aizawa-sensei simply raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?" And he began walking off.

"No… it isn't." Yasuke said as he now watched the back of the man. Aizawa stopped in his tracks. "You were right, a person not willing to use everything they can to save someone's life isn't fit to be in the hero course. And that's why I'm going to try to master my Quirk, so one day in the future I can use my Quirk without having a panic attack or being afraid."

Aizawa-sensei turned his head sideways to glance at Yasuke, "And are you sure you're capable of that, you're behind everybody else who can already use their Quirk at will."

"I'm sure! I'll work twice as hard till I can keep using this Quirk whenever I feel like it even if I have to go through an attack every time!" He exclaimed lifting a fist to the teacher.

"Easier said than done. Show me results." Aizawa-sensei said before walking away, Yasuke didn't see the small smirk he had on his lips as he left his view.

* * *

Yasuke walked towards his train station with a content feeling in his head. He apologized, and many people forgave him, though not everything went well. Tetsutetsu, Monoma, and Kodai didn't seem like they forgave him. Tetsutetsu was visibly annoyed at Yasuke, Monoma would go on tangents about how Yasuke was feeling too superior, and Kodai was hard to read but she didn't show friendly signs.

"H-Hey Kendo, H-Hey Kodai." Yasuke stammered as he arrived at the train station and was surprised to see Kendo and Kodai waiting.

"Hey Nagasuki!" Kendo beamed as she waved to him, Kodai nodded in response behind him. It looked like the trains were delayed by the looks of the people in the area. "So, you ride this train too?"

"Yeah." He said and took a seat next to them.

"Oh, we're all like train buddies, Kodai and I ride this train home together." Kendo informed with a smile. Yasuke returned the smile before his eyes landed on his other train buddy. He avoided her gaze, acting as if he was looking at something behind her.

"So anyway, how did everything go today?" Kendo asked as she a train came to the station and the three began to board.

"It went pretty well. I think most people forgave me. Besides, Tetsutetsu and Monoma." Yasuke informed, making sure not to look at the girl next to Kendo.

"Tetsutetsu doesn't seem like the person to easily forgive someone and Monoma is… a different case." Kendo replied with a giggle at the first part and something in her eyes twinkled at the Monoma section. "You missed the reason why I joined U.A when you stormed off yesterday."

Yasuke furrowed a brow, waiting for her to say it.

"But that's your punishment for being so mean yesterday." She pointed a finger in the air and smirked as Yasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"B-But… I mean… I guess that makes sense." Yasuke stuttered out as he pouted.

"Not even going to pry? You're no fun." Kendo jokingly pouted. "But I'll tell you some other time." He looked at Kendo's playful look in shock, happy that she considered him friendly enough to joke around with him.

"And when that happens I'll tell the whole class why I want to become a hero." Yasuke laughed, not realizing the implications that saying that had.

Kendo held her pinky out, "Pinky promise?"

Yasuke looked between the finger and the girl before shrugging, laughing, and accepting the pinky, "Pinky promise."

"Bye Nagasuki." Itsuka waved to her friend as he exited the train. Nagasuki waved back before waving to Kodai, slowly, who nodded in return.

As the journey restarted Itsuka turned to her childhood friend and crossed her arms with a frown, "Come on Kodai, give him a chance." She said.

"No." Yui responded quietly as she scrolled through her phone.

"Why?"

"I told you, guys like that aren't worth the trouble they cause." She replied, referring to the advice she gave her friend yesterday.

"What? Guys like you?" Itsuka replied and Yui's eyes widened for a brief second.

Yui shook her head, "I said trying to become friends with me was a bad plan when we first met, I guess something never change." A small smiled graced Yui's lips as the memories of how the two met.

"Yeah…" A small smile graced Itsuka's face as well before she shook her head of the thoughts. "That's not the point, the point is you need to open up to people. Isn't that why you came here in the first place?" Itsuka sassily asked.

"I came because you came." Yui responded and gave a casual glance to Itsuka causing her to stammer, not sure how to respond.

"This isn't over!" She stated before the train stopped, and the pair started to walk home.

 **A/N: This chapter was longer than I intended but I like the relationships I focused on here.**

 **For starters, I decided that Tetsutetsu and Kodai were the first to not accept the apology. Tetsutetsu is stubborn and probably would hold a grudge for a while, Kodai is judgemental and pragmatic, she won't let how she sees a person is go without a lot of reasons. Monoma is a different story that should be seen later.**

 **The relationships worked on were Yasuke and the class, Yasuke and Aizawa, and Itsuka and Yui. You can see part of the main crew has been described but it could adjust, its seems nice for now… yea for now. Yasuke and Aizawa is a dynamic that is getting a lot of show here, Aizawa is just a good fit for the mentor role but it'll be cool developing things here. Itsuka and Yui is a relationship I hadn't meant to write much here but some good stuff came up that'll be cool to focus on later.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed reading, leave a review if you want, and thanks!**


End file.
